


When the Time Is Right

by Northwind



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northwind/pseuds/Northwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one decision that Richard can't make to please Lee. It has to be for his own sake and in his own time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Time Is Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to remind myself that as a fan you need to be patient. But I don't think that means you can't dream ;-)

Part One

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Richard forces the words out past the tightness in his throat as he tries to focus on the blurry outline of buildings through the large windows.

“It is not about that, “Lee replies softly, “It is about not wanting the same things. You would only end up hating me, if I forced you out.”

He wants to protest. But Lee is right. So predictable, this whole thing.

“I’ll pack,” Richard says heavily.

“This is your condo!” Lee protests as he curls up on the couch.

“No,” Richard replies, voice trembling, “no, this was our home.”

 

Part Two

“That went really well, I think.” Adam gestures with enforced cheer when the door closes on the excited journalist from the Advocate.

Richard is still searching for a socially acceptable answer to that when Adam grabs his arm and gives it a conciliatory squeeze.

Graham has better luck when he catches Richard in a determined bear hug back at the hotel and promises liquid therapy for the night. This, Richard can get behind. He does need to celebrate, especially for his own sake. Maybe a good bottle of Pinot Noir might even make him forget who won’t be there tonight.

 

Part Three

Richard knew the premiere would make an encounter inevitable. The red carpet however seems like excessive punishment.

He spots Lee’s late arrival from half a block away but a fan pulls at his sleeve and he concentrates until a hand lands on his shoulder.  
Lee pulls him into a rough embrace before he can even say hello. “I meant to call,” he says.

Richard smiles ruefully, “Thanks, but a call isn’t what I need.”

Lee pulls back to give him a careful look and then kisses him...in front of half of Wellington. And Richard happily, joyously, doesn’t give a shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes etc. and thanks for reading.


End file.
